The present invention relates generally to gaming machines offering bonus games and, more particularly, to bonus games which offer strategy options to the player.
Gaming machines, such as slot machines, video poker machines and the like, have been a cornerstone of the gaming industry for several years. Generally, the popularity of such machines with players is dependent on the likelihood (or perceived likelihood) of winning money at the machine and the intrinsic entertainment value of the machine relative to other available gaming options. Where the available gaming options include a number of competing machines and the expectation of winning each machine is roughly the same (or believed to be the same), players are most likely to be attracted to the most entertaining and exciting of the machines. Shrewd operators consequently strive to employ the most entertaining and exciting machines available, because such machines attract frequent play and hence increase profitability to the operator.
One concept which has been successfully employed to enhance the entertainment value of a game is the concept of a xe2x80x9csecondaryxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cbonusxe2x80x9d game which may be played in conjunction with a xe2x80x9cbasicxe2x80x9d game. The bonus game may comprise any type of game, either similar to or completely different from the basic game, which is entered upon the occurrence of a selected event or outcome of the basic game. Generally, bonus games provide a greater expectation of winning than the basic game and may also be accompanied with more attractive or unusual video displays and/or audio. Because the bonus game concept offers tremendous advantages in player appeal and excitement relative to other known games, and because such games are attractive to both players and operators, there is a continuing need to develop gaming machines with new types of bonus games to satisfy the demands of players and operators. The present invention is directed to satisfying this need.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a gaming machine with a bonus feature involving the selection of strategy options. The gaming machine operates under processor control to execute a game program defining the strategy options. The strategy options are selectable, under player control. The processor operates to perform game activities associated with the selected strategy options and credits are awarded based on the outcomes of the game activities. In one embodiment, the game program defines a succession of game stages in which case the performance of game activities comprises the following steps, accomplished under processor control in at least one of the game stages: (1) identifying a designated game activity associated with a selected strategy option; (2) identifying a number of possible outcomes of the designated game activity; and (3) selecting one of the possible outcomes associated with the designated game activity. In one embodiment, the game program defines a selection probability for the possible outcomes which may vary in the successive game stages.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a gaming machine and method of operating of the gaming machine to execute a game program defining a first and second strategy option. Each of the first and second strategy options are associated with a designated game activity. The method comprises a first step of selecting, under player control, one of the first and second strategy options. The processor identifies the designated game activity associated with the selected strategy option and a number of possible outcomes of the designated game activity. Then, the processor selects one of the possible outcomes and the gaming machine displays indicia of the selected outcome.